The invention relates to a straw holder/beverage protector for vertically supporting and orienting a drinking straw in the mouth of a bottle or can and/or covering the mouth of the bottle or can to protect the beverage from spillage and inadvertent or intentional contamination.
Consumers of beverages may prefer to drink directly from a bottle through a straw. Dental research has shown that consumption of beverages with a straw allows the beverage to bypass a consumer's teeth which reduces tooth decay, erosion, and staining. In addition to this medical advantage, there are further reasons for drinking out of a straw. While driving a car, for example, bottled liquid is less subject to spillage, but tipping up the bottle for a drink interrupts a driver's view of the road. Use of a straw with a bottle addresses both the spillage and safety issues, but presents a problem when a too-short straw falls into a too-long bottle. In addition, carbon dioxide bubbles from a carbonated beverage may accumulate on the straw and cause it to rise out of the bottle. It would, therefore, be desirable to support the straw vertically in the bottle so that it cannot fall in or rise out. At the same time, it would be desirable to stabilize the angular position of the straw so that it cannot rotate within the mouth of the bottle. A device addressing this problem could also be used by invalids who may not have full use of their hands.
Another problem associated with open beverages is contamination of the beverage therein by the ingress of contaminants through the mouth of the bottle or can. For example, dirt or other air-borne debris may enter the bottle or can through the mouth resulting in an unpleasant experience for the intended user. More seriously, the contamination may be a bee which flies into the beverage or harmful contaminants such as, for example, date rape drugs. The straw holder/beverage protector which covers the mouth of the bottle or can will prevent or at least reduce the likelihood of the addition of contaminants to a beverage.
Still another problem associated with bottled beverages is drips which run down the side of the bottle after the beverage is poured. This problem is especially pronounced when the beverage is a dark colored beverage such as red wine which can stain an underlying surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for straw holder and/or beverage/drip protector which is readily available and easy to use. To make the straw holder available when needed, the straw holder could be incorporated with the packaging on a bottle or can.